Shattered Mirror
by w-e-i-r-d-b
Summary: This is AU. A twin fic. R is for violence that will come next chapter. This is my first try so please give me a chance, cause I think it is good!!
1. Default Chapter

Well this is my first try here in ff.net in the digimon item. Be good with me please cause I´m just a poor girl that by the way is trying to practice her english before she forgot how to spell it. So sorry about my grammar, and my spelling and everything that is involve with that.  
  
If you like my story I´m your friend, if you don't well .. I want to tell me why you doesn´t you like it, or maybe if you want to suggest anything, just leave a review or send me a mail, or do smoke signs or whatever you want.  
  
I try to do this chapter light and i think I did it, but let me tell you that I love violence and I want to make the characters suffer but I reserve the violence and the blood for the next chapter, why? Well because this chapter is from Kouichi´s point of view, and the next one I´m going to do it from Kouji´s point of view.  
  
I don't know if you notice but I love the twins, and twins storys and everything related to them.  
  
Well now to the story, and remember...... be nice with me!!!!!!!!  
  
Shatered Mirror  
  
Chapter one: Strange things  
  
Did you ever have the strange feeling that you are in some strange way incomplete? That a part of you is missing? Sometimes this just look weird and an truthfull but you just don't know. it could happen to you. But maybe it is not just a feeling.. Maybe it is a fact. or it could come real..  
  
The truth is the this feeling or strange sensation was very common in a boy, that never felt the necesity of something or love, because he recives the love of his mother all the day, since he wakes up until he is sleep again. In fact Kouichi was the perfect kind of son, the kind of kid every mother wants to have, not because he was a good boy that always help his mother in everything she need, he also had good marks, was a good friend, and was good in everything he began to do, but someone told once "nobody is perfect" and that was Kouichi´s case. His heart doesn´t have only love, he also have an incredible hate for the man that was his father because he know that he left his mother apart just to marry with other woman, of course that mean that he doesn´t love his mother enough and he doesn´t care for him neither .  
  
"Kouichi, wake up honey. It´s time to go to school"  
  
" Ok don't worry I´m up already" said Kouichi starting to get dress.  
  
"I will wait you to eat breakfast together"  
  
"No have to wait, I´m ready"  
  
After they finished the breakfast Kouichi grab his schoolpack, and began to run for clases, he didn´t need to take the bus because school was two blocks away from his house, but he has to hurry up if he wants to buy some candy in the shop next to school. So he run so fast that he feels that he couldn´t breath anymore, he was exaust, he enter into the store that was property of Mr. Yoshima, a good friend of him.  
  
"You are on time. Let me guess..uhmm maybe a candy bag?"  
  
"You always know" that was the only thing he said cause something or someone caught his attention. A girl of his size with a triangle shawl in his head run out of the store in full speed, but in the runaway she collide with him. Something in his mind tell him to try to grab the girl and he did it but the little girl were faster tha him and she runaway.  
  
Mr. Yoshima help Kouichi to get up and give him the candy - "this is the third time in the week that this girl came here and stole food, The truth is that I don't want to stop her, she must be very hungry to do that the poor girl."  
  
"Yeah, but the way I have never seen him, she must be new in this part of the city".  
  
"Don't you have go to your clases?"  
  
"Yes! I´ll see you later. And If you see she again ask her name, maybe we could help him" said Kouichi meanwhile his head was thinking other things, for a moment he seems to watch in the girl a perfect mirror. Could it be a coincidence?  
  
Kouichi enter in his classroom just in time the teacher came in. Clases were as normal as everyday, but something was upseting him, he doesn´t know what or why but he suddenly have the neccesity of doing something. he needs to yell but why? And then like and answer of his own question he feel it, and intense pain, a pain in his arm but why if he didn´t hit with anything. He didn´t notice it yet but the hole class was looking at him. Did he yell of the cause of his arm pain?  
  
"What´s the matter Kouichi? Is something wrong?" his math teacher ask him. He didn´t know what to answer and the he did it, he instincively grab his arm and take a quick look, and what he saw nearly made him faint. His arm has a very big bruise, a green, black and blue bruise.  
  
"Oh. no it´s nothing, it´s just. that I. bit myself" all the class start laughing - " Don't worry It wont happen again" .  
  
"I hope that Mr. Kimura, what can I only do is to suggest you and your classmates to stop laughing and pay attention to the class of today cause maybe you will need it for tomorrow´s test". Said the teacher in a very angry tone. - "That´s all for today" and he go away.  
  
Classes finished and he walk away, he doesn´t know why did he feel so empty. He knows that something wasn´t ok and he must know why. He began to walk but this time his feet were moving alone and when he look up he found himself in a street very far from his house, in fact this part of the city doesn´t look very nice. Then his eyes look at one house in particular, the windows were broken, and the door seems very old. It was the first time that he sees this house but it was strangely familiar, but how?  
  
Suddenly the door open and a drunken man get out of the house, his instinct told him "hid now" and he run to hide behind a trash can was next door, the man pass near him and he could smell him, it was disgusting. He look at the man that walk down the street with a funny walking just like if he was going to hit the floor in any moment.  
  
He didn´t know why did he feel safe too. Is this man a trouble? For the man´s face he could said that he wasn´t a good person and he suddenly find out that his judge was right. Just a few minutes later a girl that Kouichi recognize as the girl of the store, she came out of the house. Her arm was broken cause it describe and imposible angle, her body was very thin and her face was all cover by bruises, and she was trying to make her hair cover her battered face. She looks so really bad he thought but when he look again the girl wasn´t there anymore, Where did she could go? He try to look for her but it was in vain, she wasn´t there anymore. Who hit the girl? His father? Was the drunken man his father? He couldn´t do anything more there so he decide to return to his home, with his mother.  
  
When he return to his house he found his mother worry about him. He always told everything to his mother but this time he prefer not to tell her what he had seen. But suddenly and he doesn´t know why he ask for his father.  
  
" Mom , who was my father? Where did he live?"  
  
Of course his mother wasn´t expecting this kind of question in that moment - "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"uhm Don't know. It´s just that I have never seen him or a photo at least"  
  
" Well Kouichi your father was a very complicate man, I don't know anything of him since.." Was she crying - "since. oh I´ve never tell you this before, maybe is better for you to seat down. Well you see, your father and I where arguing for something about money so I tell him that if he doesn´t want to coperate with the house economy he could get out of the house that I does´t need him and I could do it by my own, and so he did. But that is not the bad part. before he go he grab your brother and hi told me that I would never see them again." By this point she was crying openly - "of course I call the police, but they never found them. A friend of I told me once that he saw him in a town but he never so your brother. So I went there, to that town and began the search there But I never found them."  
  
"So they just dissapear?" he couldn´t belive what his mother said, he has a brother in some part of the world -"how old was my brother?"  
  
"So you just don't remember anything of him?. Well he was your twin brother, you are the big brother you know? All this complicate story happen when you to were less than a year old".  
  
"Just one thing more." - his mother look at him with tears in her eyes waiting for the next question - ".did you have any photo of him?"- something on his mind tell him that the mistry will be solve in a minute, he could sense it.  
  
"Yes I have a photo of him, it is in that box under the magazines, I put there all his junk. When you finish with it we will eat, ok honey?"  
  
"yes mom, and don't worry about the mess, I´ll put everything in order" said kouichi while he opens the box and found what he was looking for. Ther was a man, a very tall man, with muscles, black hair like him and his brother too. He had black eyes, the way he look at the camera was like he was desafiant, proud, very tipical of a nasty person like he. By now he hate his father more than yesterday. But there was something that was upseting him more and it was the kind of future that had his brother. What was he doing now? Was he alright? He just doesn´t now. What he just only hope is that he is fine. Could it be possible?  
  
A week has past but now he walk looking everyway, trying to catch the face of his brother somewhere, he of course now that it was in a way impossible but in other way that was a desesparate wish to find his brother, a wish that seems more like a hope. He was beggining to loose that hope when somethin at first strange happen.  
  
He was walking to the supermarket just to buy some groserys when someone, a boy about his age wave him. He get closer to the boy because maybe they know each other, but it wasn´t that. He had never seen that boy. The kid have a yellow cap, brown hair, chocolate eyes, and a big smile. He look at him as if he know him of a live.  
  
"So here you are! Wow I hope I will never see you again. Wow you cut your hair! I really think you´ll never do that!! So. What were you doing mate??"  
  
"Sorry..but I don't know. You are?"- of course the other boy look s little confuse cause he look at him with a What? Face.  
  
"Well. aren´t you Minamoto? If you are not then belive me that you have a twin! My name is Takuya and I thought you were my friend Kouji. Let me tell you that you look just exactly like him, but who knows coincidece really exist!!"  
  
"You said that you know a boy, a boy that looks exactly like me, an the boys name is Kouji Minamoto? Where did you know him? Did he lives around here? Is he fine? What did you know about him?"  
  
"Wow wow slow down. Well first of all he looks exactly like you, and his name is Kouji Minamoto. I Know him in school since we were 6 years old, but he move with his father to who knows where and I don't know anything more." Said the boy looking at him like he where testing him. - "And you are?".  
  
"My name is Kimura, Kouichi Kimura"  
  
"You have similar names, this is fantastic!"  
  
"I wouldn´t say that. Sure you doesn´t know anything more about him?-he was sure this boy know something more. - "Cause you know. he could be my lost brother."  
  
"Oh God! So that´s the reason.. You are so similar. oh God. Then you. well you are very lucky for not know your father then"  
  
"Why did you said that? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Wrong?!! Oh God, first of all I think you have to sit down. I´m one of the fewest person if I´m not the only one that know Kouji enought to know what happen with him. Your father hit him everyday nobody knows why, sometimes kouji goes to school with bruises, or broken arms, or with bandages in his head, sometimes the beatings were so hard that he couldn´t go to school in days, he couldn´t even walk, I know this because I went to visit him after school. Sometimes we share my lunch because Kouji could pass days without eating."  
  
"And did you do anything for help him? I mean you were his friend"  
  
"Yes, I told it to my mom, to the police officer, to everyone in the town. At first no one belive me, but when they went to check him. there was no one in the house. They have move. I didn´t believe that so I enter but it was true. The police found blood in the floor and a lot of things of Kouji too. It seems for everyone that they runaway. I have the opportunity to grab somethings of him, some of his strange drawings, maybe you want to see them. My new house is a few blocks of here, if you have time now."  
  
"I´ll go" - that was good at least he had a clue about his brother, is he is lucky he is not dead.  
  
When they arrive to Takuya`s house they went upstairs running. He saw takuya´s mother that look at him without beliving.  
  
"See Takuya, your friend is allright"  
  
"Mom He is Not Kouji, he is his twin brother Kouichi"  
  
" Nice to meet you madam"  
  
" Come here Kouchi, is this way." Kouichi follow Takuya. The bedroom was big, he was looking everything in the room when suddenly takuya show the drawings to him.- "here they are, they are a little strange, cause he told me that he never have been here, he told me that he dream it one night"  
  
But the drawings where not strange for Kouichi. What Kouji dream was his live, Kouichi´s live with his mother. One othe drawings where the living room of his house, there in the couch was sitting a woman that obviously was their mother, and Kouichi; other picture was a picnic day one of the many picnics he has with his mother. But this picture was especial. In the picnic his mother was carring a boy that had fell, the boy was crying. But there was a picture the last one that was the more strange. It was the face of the boy. But if you look closer there were two boys. One half have short hair like him and the other half has long hair, long black and silk hair. That hair look very familiar to him but by now he couldn´t remember from where.  
  
Well this is all for now. What do you guys think. Should I continue with it? Or I try to do with other kind of story? And this is the part when you press that bottom under this lines that said "submite review" so go there and tell me sothething PLEASE!!!!! 


	2. someone somewhere

Hi there again! This is the second chapter of my story and I hope you like it. This chapter is of kouji, what happen to him and of course violence!! Yes.  
  
As I said the other time excuse myself cause my native languaje is spanish, and if there is a gramar mistake, or something about concordance .excuse please!!!  
  
Well that´s it.. Now to the second chapter  
  
Chapter 2 : Someone in somewhere  
  
It have past a whole week without eating, nothing that he wasn´t used to but he was begining to feel very weak, he feels that need to eat something now, but the big problem was that he didn´t have any money. Of course there was a time when he work for a man in a market but by now he couldn´t do such a thing, he can´t work for two reasons. Number one : no one wants to work with kids without the parents permission, an number two: an this was a big good reason who wants to employ him. He was a boy very short for his age, he was so thin that it seems that he didn´t had enough energy to work, and he was always in pain. By that moment every inch of his body hurt and the question is why? When someone ask him for the bruise in his left eye he always said that it was an accident with the door of his dad´s car, when his arm broke it was cause he fell from the ladders and when he went to school with his hands burned it was that he accidentaly grab the hot kettle. But the true was that his dad din´t have a car, in his house where no ladders, and hi didn´t grab the kettle his father made he grab it. Was his a father a crazy man? Maybe he is. Maybe he is insane since mom die in that accident with the car.  
  
His mom.. How was she? He always try to imagine the face of his mom every night at any moment. Of course she loved him, he always dream of her taking care of him, cooking for him delicious plates, he could even smell them, he dream eating with her the breakfast in the morning, with clean clothes, and short hair. What did she think about me? He continue walking thinking torturing his soul, when he finaly saw a store. He was starved. He needs to eat something, anything. He recognise the store, it was the one where he stole the cigarrets for his dad in two different times. By now he didn´t want the cigarrets, he needs to eat. He enter to the store hidding behind the magazines and the he saw a bread bag, he was so nerveous but he didn´t now why. He grab the bag and the sensation got worse, he could feel it and the the owner saw him, he grab the bag and began to run but he collide with something or someone? He doesn´t know, he stand up as fast as he could grab one of the breads that where now spread in all the floor and runaway. The it appear a strange feeling, one that tell him stay there don't go, was he crazy, if he stays they could call the police, he have to run, he can´t go back.  
  
He was running in a incredible speed and suddenly he collide with someone again. But the difference was that he knew that smell, he could smell it even in hell, it was like beer. He doesn´t have the need to look up and see who was, he recognize his dad´s shoes. Then he feel a big hand that grab him by his neck, he was squeezing him, he couldn´t breath anymore. He was beginig to think that he was going to die, maybe he could finaly see his mother again. When his hopes where fading he hit the floor.- "you stupid little bastard. Where were you? What do I told you ungrateful son?" - He was kicking out all the air of him, he could even sense his broken ribs, he start coughing, was it blood? Oh God let it end please, finished me, I don't want to live anymore, please. - "Now it is time to go inside the house, you now I have to punished you, you are a bad boy. You know this is foor your own good. Don't you?" - with that the man grab the by by his long hair and began to pull him into the house.  
  
Once inside the hell begins for him, he knows exactly what was going to happen now. This always happen when he gets drunk and it was almost everyday. What his dad want was that he run for a hide, then it began the search, and the finaly come the punishment. So he run for a safe place, the problem was that this new house was very little, by this time he decide to hide in the bathroom. He get in and try to hide behind a gabinet. He of course try to made no noise cause that could be fatal for him. He was very nerveous, he could listen the footsteps outside the bathroom he was going to found him, he didn´t know what to do. The door open slowly he was freezing,his father came in - "Kouji. Are you here?" - he was scared, his father suddenly close the door and then he understood that the bathroom for a place to hide was not a good idea. For the man all of this was just a game, he walks toward the mirror and began to comb his gray hair, Was he just combing his hair or he was looking for someone? Then his father try grab the soap but it fell, he kneel and in a fast move he grab Kouji by the arm. - "Found you!" - he grab it with that force that he feel the twist of it. It was painfull. He wish to die in that moment, but it was just a wish, wishes never come true, wishes were only for little kids that belives in fairy tales, not for him. When he open his eyes he found himself lied in the floor and his father was hitting him, kicking him in his jelly ribs, in the back of his battered body. He grab him by the collar and push him into the floor like he waas using Kouji´s head like a powerfull tool to make a hole. Then he felt it, that wet sensation, he was afraid to look at it, but he did it. It was blood a poll of it in the white floor. He hate white color but he didn´t see it for long cause the sweet black was blurring his vision by now.  
  
He wasn´t good. He feels cold, a pair of hands were grabing him now. breathless sensation, he was drawning. - "Wake up! Stupid kid. Fun is not over"- his father was drawing him in the bathtub, he needs to breath. Now! Quickly with his hands try to hit his father just to give himself enough time to breath a little and with hope runaway of this hell that for him is his home. Home? How could this be a home? But he try not to focuse in that right now, for now he prefers to stay alive, he doesn´t know why, but some extrange feeling keep him with that hope, maybe it was his reason for living everyday, to find a real home.  
  
He try to grab something, anything and he found it. Maybe someone in heaven still loving him. He grab a bat, a baseball bat that maybe his father has bring it there just to get his soul out of his body, and with all the force he had he did it. It seems that it hit on the head, apparently he was unconsious, but he was not going to stay there just to to prove it. He just run as fast as he could, he was opening the door and the he listen carefuly the footsteps. He know that he couldn´t do it, if he try to escape he will found him, so he decide to hide behind the couch leaving the door open. He stay there quitely waiting for his father. His father look at the open door, he could see range in his face and a line of blood in his forehead. And then he goes out. Trying to found him maybe. But he couldn´t stay there, he had to get out before his father came home again. He stand up, and began to walk with some difficult. He cross the door, he feels like something good is going to happen now, something good for him, but he feel weak, then something incredible kept his vision. He could see himself standing in front of him, but he couldn´t keep his eyes open anymore. He was loosing his strenght. Then he knew no more.  
  
He was dreaming he was dead, he was dreaming he could see himself looking for something but don't know what was it. He could see his mother crying. But how could he know that that woman was his mother if he had never seen her, neither in a picture? He dare to open his eyes, it was late he had to get away of that hell but where? He began to walk without a clue to where, thinking in a lot of things. He could remember seeing himself in front of him! How? Was he dying? Illusion maybe? What about a twin? No that couldn´t be, he had now brothers. When he realized it he was in the park. It was better to sleep in the park than sleep in his house. It was a safe place. He search for a goog place under a tree and try to sleep. He was begining to sleep when he found that he was not lucky, it was begining to rain. Now he was not only in pain by the twist arm he was also wet. But everything was better than to be at home. He try to rest at least but it was freezing. It was not going to be a good night. He try to get warm rubbing himself strongly, but it wasn´t working, he was not feeling good, suddenly he felt two strong yellow lights that where pointing him  
  
+ "Hey boy! What are you doing here? Why are you not at your house?" -  
There where two police officers both with raincoats. One of them, the one  
who not speak went closer to him and put his hand in Kouji´s forehead. -  
"God! Hey Tetsu he is burning! Child what´s your name?"  
  
+ "Kouji sir" - thats why he feel so sick, he has fever.- "So Kouji why are  
you not at your home? Where do you live? Is it very far from here?" - The  
policeman wants to know. He know he couldn´t tell the true to anyone. He  
knows that nobody was going to belive his story, it has happen before.  
-"Not so far from here sir. I could go alone, don't worry" -  
  
+ "It´s ok kid, We are going to take you direct to your home, your parents  
must be worried for you, so come with us"  
  
+ "Ok. But could you please tell my father that I get lost? Please!" - they  
grab Kouji and drive him home. Tetsu stay in the car and Joey accompany  
Kouji to the front door. Without calling the door open reveling a very  
compehensive father, he let Kouji in with a concern look.  
  
+ "Oh I just don't know what to do anymore. I have try anything to make him  
understood that I love him, he is beeing this way since his moter die" -  
of course that was a lie, his father has never love him or at least thats  
what he thinks- "He says that I don't understand him but of course I do,  
you know it is very difficult to raise a kid alone, I try so hard but it  
seems that it was not working, I just don't know what else I can do."  
  
+ Don't worry, we know that sometimes the boys are a little childish but it  
is normal. By now . try to talk to your son, I think he is a little  
nervous and afraid of you, just be patient"  
  
+ "Of course I´ll be. Thank you very much for bring my son to my side" -  
kouji´s father said that at the same time he was closing the door. He  
knows what it was going to happen now. He needs a way to escape.  
  
He was beggining to run when a hand strike him against the wall, he was  
breathless, he could feel pain and a line of red color running across his  
head, he was bleeding. He can´t die, not now, he just don't know why but  
he has this feeling that he has to resist this time the violence of his  
own father.  
  
Then he hit the floor, taking force of somewhere he try to stand up but  
it was difficult especially when his father was smashing him like a  
potatoe. He grabble across the living room if that could be named like  
that and try to get something, anything to defence himself. He grab  
something, a vase and with that he try to hit his father but he was not  
right, everything was spining, his vision was blur, he couldn´t focuse  
anymore. The last thing he saw was a baseball bat. He knows nothing more.  
  
One week have past, his face was full of bruises as always, and he  
couldn´t walk correctly cause his leg was broken. To breath was painful  
and that was cause he have some broken ribs, he could feel them. Every  
part of his body hurt. But he for a strange reason was happy: he  
survive. But survive for what? His live was miserable as always and he  
had the feeling that this was not going to change, or at least for now.  
By now he was walking very slowly across a neighboor that was familiar,  
he knows it, he dream with this or.. Maybe it was a dejavú. "That must  
be, cause I don't know anyone that lives near here" he continue walkin  
across the streets, he past a lot of stores, and he was passing a school  
when suddenly a voice call him.  
  
- "Hey!"  
  
- "umm? Do I know you?"- Oh god that was a silly question. Of courseI  
know him. He was the man of the store last week, the one who I stole the  
bread that I didn´t eat.  
  
+ "Hey Kouichi, your mot.." - Kouichi? - "Sorry kid but it´s just you looks  
like a kid that I know but.. I think I know you.. You are the girl that  
stole the bread!! Are you a boy? Well it´s not important right now."  
  
+ "Sorry sir. I just.. Didn´t want to do that but.. I have to go" - Run run  
is the only thing I could told myself so I just run as fast as I could  
that was not the speed I hope but at least.  
  
+ "Hey kid don't go away!"  
  
When he was about four streets away from that man he stop. He couldn´t run anymore, not even walk. He sits in the corner of a fence, he was exhaust, his breath was coming a little slow but it continues dificult. He remember sometime when he was running with his only friend Takuya. In that occacion thay were running from Kouji´s father. Takuya have the idea that if they hide the belt he could not hurt me anymore. The thing was that when he turns the oven on the belt burned, and it was his favorite one. He could not punished Takuya cause what he had done, but he was his son, and all the range he had he focused on punished his son. That time he had to stay in the hospital around a week. Everyone thinks that it was a terrible accident to fall from the fifth floor.  
  
Now that he realized this... Where could Takuya be now??  
  
Ok that´s it Its a bit shorter than las time but next time would be bigger.  
  
Please send your reviews telling me "Oh it´s ok", "thiss sucks!" or anything.  
  
By this I want to thanks the people that review the first chapter. To Kuroi Merodi and Emi and Nic thank you guy I realy apreciate it. 


	3. something told me it was you

Hi!!!! Well by now it is my record, it is the first time that I write more than two chapters. Of course I am very happy with this story, I love violence, I love the twins, I love violence, I love Kouichi but I like Kouji a bit more that is why I make him suffer, did I told you that I love violence? I don't know if I am mad or not but for me is like a pleasure to torture people in my fics, If I am mad just tell where could I find a psicologist for free cause I don't have a lot of money you know.  
  
Ok please, please, please excuse my english!!! By now most of you people now that my native languaje is spanish, and I am writing it in english just cause I want to practice it. I will try my best to do it correctly so if you please notifie me where did I write wrong.  
  
Other thing that you should know too is that Digimon Frontier is not mine, it is of other people, not me!!!  
  
By now I don't have anything more to tell you so.. to the third chapter!!!! Do not forget to review it please!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Something in my heart told me it was you.  
  
Kouichi´s P.O.V  
  
It has past a month since Takuya show him the pictures of his brother. By now both of them have the mission to try to find Kouji. It was very difficult cause non of them knows where to begin first. The first part of the plan then was takuya´s job, he had to contact the people that he knows in his town, maybe one of them knows something about him. Meanwhile everytime they walk to anywhere they open their eyes maybe they could see Kouji walking. But with this they were no getting any answer. They where lossing hopes.  
  
One day when Kouichi was doing his homework someone knoks the door. He stand up a went to open the door whe suddenly someone jump on him.Takuya seems very excited for some odd reason.  
  
" What happen Takuya? Are there any news? - He doesn´t now why did he ask that but something deep in his soul keep some kind of hope to find his brother.  
  
"Well... exactly, exactly . there are not news. But if it mades you happy a friend of I had found what we could call the last picture taken to kouji. This photo was taken when your brother was .let me see. nine years old. It is from a year book of our school, this is the photo of the hole class, and this one is the only photo of Kouji alone.It is not the biggest one but at least you could see his face." - It was a very small picture and there was a very thin boy, with long hair, his head was obviously the biggest part of his body but it was the more battered too. His face express pain and it seems that he was trying to smile. but he couldn´t. In the photo class he appeared almost hidden by a boy with a huge smile that was pulling, like trying to make him to be in the photo even when he doesn´t want to be in it.  
  
"Thank you" - That was the only thing he could say. At laest he had now a picture of his brother. Maybe someday he will have one where his brother will smile, what he really wants was a photo of both of them. - " where do you think he is?"  
  
"Well I just don't know, he could be anywhere. But . the most probably is that if he feels alone he is in some park, yes he love parks, specialy if they had big trees"  
  
"Hey .then why not. lets search in the parks near here, if he is in this part of the world maybe he is there!" - with that both of them where to try to find Kouji but without lucky. He had to came back to Kouichi´s house cause it was beggining to snow. They were freezing and teire hopes where now in the last floor of his souls. Just to raise them Mrs. Kimura gave them hot chocolate, the boys drank it until the last droop fall. Kouichi´s mother didn´t now anything about his son´s plan.  
  
Hours later Takuya return to his home. Kouichi keep the pictures of his brother with him, he was beggining to wonder something , something that he didn´t think before. If Kouji, long ago, draw this pictures about his, Kouichi´s live, with only imagining then why didn´t he try to do that before! All he had to do is to dream about his brother, maybe focuse in the photos that Takuya bring to him earlier. He put the photos under his pillow and rest his head in it. He close his eyes and concentrate in his brother, something that give him a clue of where he could find him. He .could see something very blurr, but he didn´t recognize anything, He could see a market, he knows that market. it was one that was near.. The house of the poor girl, maybe Kouji lives somewhere near there. He stand up and grab his sweater, jacket, gloves, hat, scarf, and boots and the glases for tha snow that was falling out there. The anly thing he said to his mother was "I´ll be back in a minute" and he goes, as fast as he can, but there was a time that he couldn´t run anymore.  
  
By now he was in the door of the house of the girl. Was the girl alright now? Well by now he doesn´t care anymuch for her, he needs to find his brother. He began to walk when suddenly watch the girl that was walking with some difficult, he could not see her very well cause the snow but what he could see was that she didn´t have a sweater, what she only have was a very thin jacket, her face was bruised again but he couldn´t see it very clear cause the snow that and all that long hair she had that cover part of her face. He had to be kind with her, so he went to her side and try to talk to her.  
  
"Are you alright?" - Ok stupid question but what else could I said?. She try to answer but it seems that she couldn´t talk appropiately. - "you must be freezing, hey took one of my sweaters, just to keep you warm, ok?" - I try to put it on her trying not to hurt her. Her breath was very slow and heavy. She said something that sound like "thank you" and she continue her walking. I continue mine too cause I have to find my brother.  
  
I continue walking but it was too late by now the market was close and my hopes have die once more..  
  
Kouji´s P.O.V  
  
It had past a whole moth and nothing had happen. I don't know why my hope is playing with me, well it was just the last thing I was waiting for, no?. Everyone plays with me. For example my father loves to make me suffer in any possible way, it seems that he likes to torture me, I don't know why. For what I remember I didn´t do anything wrong to him, did I?  
  
For me everyday is the same as always, when I woke up no one is here for me or at least it is what it seems. The truth is that my mother is always with me, Once my father told me that she had died in a car accident, so now she is taking care of me, she is my angel. Well sometimes it seems that she is a little busy cause sometimes bad things happen but. she is always with me. The bad part of she being an angel is that she can´t stop my father´s beating time. He is not at home in the morning so that is my best part of the day, I can go out, for a walk or to find something to eat cause here in my house what you could always found is the thousand of beers that my father keeps in the kitchen.  
  
What I did first today was the cleaning of the house, I have to clean all the blood I left over the floor yesterday, cause if not my father is gonna kick my soul out of my body. By now everything is clean, at least until my father came and find something wrong just to have an excuse to kill me. I have now a few hours until my father come to home, so I think I´m going to see what can I borrow from the market. But now I had a problem. It is snowing out there, but I have to get out of here, I don't have boots. Well by now I f my father has not kill me yet I don't think the snow can. And I think That maybe with my imagination I cold do something.let´s see. Ok! I got it!  
  
"Today is a sunny day"- With that Kouji open the door- "It is very hot out side"- Of course it was a lie but he had to belive it, now kouji put one of his feet out side the door, it was realy freezing- "The sand is hotter than ever and the sun is making me feel warmer than ever." - He couldn´t stop shivering by now, but he didn´t stop, he continue walking toward the market that was just a few blocks of his house.  
  
He enter into the market and began to look to all the owners of the shops. Suddenly he found one that with a little of lucky he could get something.  
  
"Hi sir. I need . ummm..cleaning stuff, like detergent!" - with this the man give Kouji a escheptical view and went inside his store meanwhile Kouji took the oportunity to put some noodles inside his pocket, he was doing this when the owner came back. Fortunatly Kouji stop in time so noboby have notice it. - "and I need a mop too sir" - the owner this time look furious and return to the inside. Kouji continue grabing things that where near him, but then he saw a big chocolate bar. It have been years since he eat a chocolate bar. The owner came back and this time Kouji ask for a big broom. He took this time the oportunity to try to grab the chocolate but this time it didn´t work. A big broom or what in this case is the broom that Kouji ask for collidde with his back with an incredible force, that force that you use to kick the ball or smach the potatoes for a delicious meal.  
  
" Got you! Do you think I am a jerk? A clever boy, you are wrong! I notice it you idiot! Hey everyone look what I got!! A rat! - By now everyone in the market was looking at them, he could feel all the eyes on him. The manthat looks like a sumo player pick him up and smash him against the garbage can, by now he could feel some broken ribs. Then the same cruel hand pull him against himself and pick him up again but this time he sit him in his legs, the sumo player legs!!! The man turn Kouji so that he could see the floor in the meantime the owner took out his belt and began to punish the boy in front of all the people. He try not to cry but it was a impossible mision, everything hurts. When the man finish Kouji try to stand up but his legs were like jellow, he was walking out when the owner stop him. He suspend him and turn him over and a lot of noodles fell from his pockets and not only noodles, they where some beans, cookies too. Like a way to said goob-bye the owner give for last time a slap that made Kouji fell again.  
  
"Don't want to see you again here! Do you understand? Never!" - Of course he will never be there again. Everything hurt to him. To breath, to walk, to be himself. But the bad part of all this episode was to return to his house with anything in his pockets. He knows it was bad, that to stole is not good but he could not do anything more.  
  
By now he have to walk very slowly for obvious reasons but he had to hurry up cause every minute that pass the snow was wining him. He couldn´t say it was a sunny day cause it is not a sunny day. He was freezing again, he doesn´t feel his legs anymore. His vision was blurring, his stomach was aching, and his head was spinning. He was feeling sick. He didn´t belive that at first but he convince himself when he saw a bear in the middle of the street infront of his house. The bear suddenly look at him and try to reach him. By now the bear was talking to him he doesn´t know what cause he didn´t understand bear languaje, but he think it was a good bear when the bear took out one of his fur coats and give it to him. He smell the coat, it was clean, he could sense the love in it. The bear help him to put it on. He suddenly was recover, he don't know why, everything still aching but he could fell his mother with him now, making him to feel warmer. The bear still there looking at him - " Thank you bea." - he couldn´t finish cause he began to cough. It seems that the bear doesn´t like it cause he goes away. Kouji continue walking and stop infront of the door. He began to look for his keys when suddenly a big alcholic hand welcome him to the house  
  
"Where were you? Maybe you where somewhere trying to bring something for youe beloved dad? I didn´t see anything for me, you ungrateful son. I, your father, the person that raise you up, I that love you so much, I that brings to you a roof, food, clothes. But after you recieve all this things of me you can´t retribute them? You are everything but not my son then. I was beeing good with you but if you are not going to coperate the you have to suffer the consecuenses."  
  
" What is all this shit you are talking about? Give me a lot of things? Where are them then? Love me? Is this is love then I don't want it. And for the suffer thing I doesn´t care, I suffer everyday of my stupid live with you!" - suddenly he remember that he was speaking to his father and that it really was a bad idea to wake up in the morning. It was a bad idea to live in this world and to have that way of living. It was a bad idea to believe that his mother was always with him, that was totaly a lie, but if it is not why the hell his mother was not helping him now. He had the stange feeling that that stupid bear had the fault. He doesn´t know why but he hate and love that bear. Once that bear gave him and strange hope that there was kind in this world, but he envy that bear cause the most probably thing was that he had a better live than him.  
  
He was having a lot of stupid thoughts at the meantime his father was pulling out his soul of his battered body. He doesn´t know that he could feel more pain than ever. After a while he notice that he was left in a pool of his own blood, everything has past now. He had survive once more but he doesn´t know for how long. With is left force he grabble trough the living toward his bedroom. His bedroom was everything but not a bedroom. It only have a small mattress with a thin sheet, and for a pillow he had some dirty clothes. He try to look at himself to see haw bad he was now. The clean and colorful sweater that the bear gave to him was now broken in the back and was dirty with his blood. He took it of and walk to the laundry room to try to clean it. He father was now sit on the couch drinking more beer aparently looking at one of the many flies they had at home. Kouji wash the sweater and hang it up trying to to make the wind dry it. The water was so cold, his hands were freezing now, and the spining sensation come once more, his vision was blurring again. He slip with one of the table feet and fall. He grabble once more to his room but this time he doesn´t have enough force to do it. His body was heavier than ever, his eyes were closing, he could see it now the bear was at his home and a woman welcome him with hot chocolate, that woman.. It was Koujis mother, wasn´t she an angel? The bear was taking his fur coats, he wasn´t a bear, he was a boy, he was he? No it couldn´t! He had long black hair and he, the other boy, had short hair. What was his mother doing with this bear boy? Maybe she loves more that boy than him, that was why he is always alone. Nobody really cares about him.  
  
He have to do something, he was anger by now, he have to tell that bear thathe hates him in someway, he have to make suffer her mother for left him alone in this world. He focuse all his energy in that thought. Call it miracle, or a strong energy, or the power of our thoughts but suddenly it happen. Kouji could look everything in his position. That bear- boy was now on the floor feeling the agony he was feeling. The boy was rolling over the floor, and his mother was crying in desasperation, they where suffering. They were suffering like him. For and odd reason he feels mad with himself, it was not the bears fault, and he doesn´t like to see his mother suffer in that way. At the same time things went normal in the other house. He had never do anything bad like this, he hates himself for doing this. What could he do now? Like a punishment he began to strike his head against the wall trying to break it up, trying to die. But for obvious reasons he didn´t resist and fall unconcious in the wet and cold floor alone with not one at his side, not eve a flie.  
  
-------------------________________----------------____________------------- -----__________----------  
  
Hey what do you think about this chapter? Do you like it?? Please give me a review, I love reviews. I´ll be waiting for them so feel free to put suggestions, questions, or everything you want.  
  
By now I just want to make special thank to the people who review last time that was a few days ago.  
  
To Kuroi Merodi thank you very much I hope you like this chapter too! and especial thanks to my friend kala that give me time ago some of this ideas.  
  
Well by now this is all. I hope I could post the next chapter next week if my teachers give me a break of course. It is so hard to be me!! 


	4. In the market

Hi!!! Hello dear readers. Well first of all this is one more chapter of my fic and I hope you all like it.  
  
I told you at first that is was going to be a violent fic and I think I do it in that form, But as you read it became more violent and maybe words became a little harsh too. But here is the warn part, you´ll see that this fic is "R" fic and it is not for only violence. This chapter contains "rape" and maybe I have descript it more than I spect so if you don't want to be scare it is better that you do not read it. The rape part is in Kouji´s side of story (S.O.S) so be careful there please I´m warning you.  
  
Well as you know now this you should beging with the story. And as I told you up there S.O.S means "side of story".  
  
Now let´s begin the show, and be careful down there!!!  
  
Shattered Mirror  
  
Chapter 4: In the market we meet and in the ice we separate.  
  
Kouichi´s S.O. S  
  
Why does he has to waste his time in that girl, if he doesn´t maybe he could be now hugging his brother for first time in his live. By now Kouichi was walking toward his home, he feel he was very close this time, it has flip it out of his hands. The day was getting colder, but it doesn´t matter he was very warm with his clothes. He was almost home by now and all his desilussion has to go, he doesn´t want his mother knows about it. He go upstairs toward apartment number 502, he open the door very slowly, he was getting in when suddenly his mother jump toward him, her eyes show sadness like if she was crying before he gets in, their eyes conected, he didn´t know why but his mother hug him like she hadn´t hug him before.  
  
"Mom.. What happen? Is something wrong?" - He doesn´t know what had happen here, Why was his mother was crying?  
  
"Oh Kouichi it is just . I feel like something wrong was happening to you, I didn´t know where did you go and. everything could had happen to you, I got worry. Tell me what I´m going to do with out you, you are my only son now." - obviously it had been that, he had to figure it out earlier.  
  
"Mom you don't have to worry, look at me, I´m big now. I know how to protect myself. And as you see me I´m ok. Anything has happen to me. See." - Obviously he tells that to his mother just for not worry her but there was a strange feeling that it would be better if he hasn´t say that. Like if someone was trying to contradict him, he feels like someone hates him, like he was not doing the right, like a punish for just being he. When he notice the hate, that hurts in all his body he was gasping in the floor. It hurts so much, The strange thing was that every moment that pass the pain was beeing harder to support.  
  
"Kouichi, Kouichi what happen with you?? What do you feel? Oh my god!" - all her worries had come true. This was terrible. Why does this had happen to her and his only son. His only son was her reason for living, he was the one that made her days past in happines and sorrow at the same time. She had lost his twin years ago cause his houseband had taken him, she can´t take care about Kouji anymore. She was lost in her thoughts and she doesn´t realized that her son was ok now. He was standing up trying to recover himself. When she notice him again she hug him like she hadn´t seen him for a long time ago. - "Kouichi what was that? Are you sick and didn´t tell me? Let me see". - She put her hand in his forehead, she was right, he was burning up by now. - "You have fever, come on you have to go to your bed and stay there. I´m going in a minute, do you want te or hot chocolate?"  
  
" Mom don't worry. I´m ok, I just feel a little dizzy that´s all". - that was the true, he felt a little dizzy but he doesn´t know why? His mother lok at him a bit confuse and constern. He decide that by now it was better do what his mother have ask him earlier. - "Maybe hot chocolate, I like it more than te. But I´m ok right now". - He walk toward his room feeling sicker than before. Maybe he was realy sick, but how. He was fine a few moments ago and then suddenly he feel ill.  
  
He laying on his bed when his mother enter to his room bringing with her his hot chocolate, medicines and a bunch of covers. All this attention make him feel sick, he knows his mother love him a lot cause he had been her only son for all this years, but he also knows all this was overproteccion cause she already had lost her other son, his twin brother, Kouji. For her this was a way to show all the love and care she had in her heart for her twin sonsand coul not show it to the both of them. He was happy for all his mother have give him but he was sad cause he knows that his brother didn´t have it.  
  
His brother.. Where could he be now? It was obvious for what Takuya had told him that he was not passing it as well as he. Their father was not a good man for what he knows too. He hate him and for what he had to find his brother. He had to take him out of his hell live and send that man to jail for all the abuses he had commited on his brother. He knows, no, he feels that he was living in this part of the world, he feels him very close to him, and thinking it twice, he could feel him very hard the moment he felt sick. Does it mean that maybe he was in pain? It have to be that, then why could he explain that he suddenly feel ok whan he was suffering rolling all over the floor in the living room. He had to talk with Takuya. They were so close now to find his brother.. After all this pain had a good side.  
  
Next day he was feeling like nothing had happen, her mother was very surprised with that but she refuse to let Kouichi go to school at least for that day. He couldn´t persuadate her so he have to stay. He had the impression that Takuya was coming to his home to visit him and he was right. In the afternoon they were chating about what had happern in school and all the homework teachers had left them. Looking they work her mother decide to left them alone and went outside to buy something to feed them, children need to be healty to be good at school. She could not stop thinking in his other son. Maybe he is starving, or sick, or in danger..  
  
"So what do you want to told me?" - Takuya couldn´t resist anymore, he had to know what had happen yesterday night so important that Kouichi could not go school today. In a hurry Kouichi explain everything what had happen, what he feels and what he supposes. Takuya could not belive it. - "All this what you are saying to me was incredible, I just think that all that link between twins was crap. Now what are we gonna do? Wait to you to have a strange feeling again and then follow it?"  
  
"Well I was thinking something like that to but. I don't know. Well you see, if we do that we have to wait for any sing, and what do we do in the mean time what? Everything could happen to him while we are waiting for a sing. It is not fair I know but we have to do something like continue looking for him for example. Maybe tomorrow we could go to that market that I told you and and wait for him to walk around there".- yes that´s it, it was the only thing they could do. He was right everything could happen to his brother by now, he could feel it.  
  
"I think it is ok for me, but you don't know if your mother is gonna let you go out tomorrow."  
  
"She is gonna let me out cause by now I´m fine, you´ll see" - I hope she let me out cause if not I don't now what are we gonna do then.  
  
The day past as normal as always and the next day his mother let him go to school. He was so anxious that he could not concentrate himself in class. The teachers call his attention several times. After the school Takuya and Kouichi ran toward the market and sit in one box that was there. They were wasting time cause they couldn´t see Kouji. A bunch of people enter and exit of that place. They enter with empty bags and exit with full bags, a lot of boxes, sometimes one box in front of other box, sometimes with a tower of them, but no sing of Kouji. Something must be wrong with him, maybe he is sick too. Suddenly Takuya´s elbow hit him.  
  
"Look over ther there Kouichi! It is your father and he is carrying some kind of pack.. No correction it is your brother!! I could recognice him even in hell"  
  
"Where, where? I couldn´t see him!!! Where????" - Of course he couldn´t se them. A bunch of people were passing infront of his eyes, with towers os boxs and bags. - "where? Where is my brother?"  
  
"There! They are getting into that white car!!" - He could see them now but it was to late. What he could only see of his brother was a bunch of hair that was trying to be seen across the window of the car and a very thin arm that was trying to get out of the car, it was a bruised arm. By now he was running toward that car, but the car began to move, and when he was there the car was a block away. He continue running but he could not follow him anymore. Takuya was grabbing his arm, he was saying something to him but he didn´t understand what. He feel that he didn´t had anymore force, he was fading.  
  
"No Kouichi don't do this to me. We are wasting time here let´s go and find a taxi" but he didn´t have response. He was talking now to an unconsious boy - "why do I have to be friend with this twin brothers? Kouichi please wake up!!!! What I´m going to say to your mother????"  
  
Kouji´s S.O.S  
  
When he woke up he doesn´t remember what he ws doing there. After a minute he remember what had happen yesterday when he saw he was laying in a poll of dried blood. He could continue tasting blood in his mouth, he hate that taste, he feels the need to vomit but he couldn´t. He crawl like a baby, he pass across the living, his father was there, continue sleeping in the couch, he continue crawling until he arrive to his room. He stay there for a moment, he feel a bit dizzy, he put his hand in his forehead. He was burning up. He stand up and look at a little mirror he had. His eyes were dull, his cheeks were in a soft pink, the bruises continue in their normal purple and black color. His hands were cold but all his head burn up. He has to do something to heal himself. But why does he had to heal himself? By now he realized that he didn´t want to live anymore. But live for what? He doesn't have anyone to take care about him. His mother doesn´t care about him too, obviously she prefers the bear boy. His head was aching. So he decide to heal himself not he wants to continue living, he just doesn´t want to continue living in pain.  
  
He was going to the bathroom to wash his face when he heard his father was calling him. He knows he had to go but he also knows that it was nothing good to him. He have to go now or it would be worse. He before he enters to the living take a look, but he was not there. Where could he be at? He doesn´t have to wait anymore to know that. A hand began to strangle his neck and the other one was trying to brake all his bones. He knows perfectly well how does it feel to be a pounching bag. The problem was that he will not tell anyone how does it feel cause he can´t breath. He try to get of that mad hands but they were so powerful. Suddenly he let him go, maybe cause he had a purple face, he always do that when he turns purple. Kouji would be grateful with his father if he have kill him in that moment cause minutes later things got worse.  
  
Kouji doesn´t know why his father hate him so much but what he knows is that he loves to make him suffer maybe in a retribution way. The man pull Kouji by the hair dragging him, making him crash with tables, chairs, couchs, doors anything it was on the way to the kitchen. He carry him and put his body on the table. He was drunken he could smell it he hate that smell, it reminds him all his miserable and un- happy chilhood. His hand was around his neck again and was trying to smash his head against the table. He was beggining to feel nothing. Was he going to die now? He was smiling to that oportunity since he was younger like about . 6 years ago.  
  
"Stop laughing you idiot! What it is so funny?" - smiling? Was he smiling? How could he do that? In that house it was forbbiben to laugh and smile, it is forbibben to be happy.  
  
Now he had to pay the price to laugh. He was waiting waiting for the punishment when for the first time in his live he feels a hand that instead of kick his soul out of him it make him feel like the boy he was. He was begining to like this suddenly show of love when he remember that this things, specialy in his father are not right, and he was right with that. The hand was fondleing (¿?) first the back of his head and was going down. He knows this was bad, even more than in other oportunities he try to stop this abuse hitting the jaw os the drunken man but he failed in two things: one the direction and the other one the force. His father was more powerful than him. He was obviously to hot up to let that simple hit stop his needs. He with one hand and incredible force grab his sons both hands meanwhile his mouth was trying to no let him scream and breath, and his love hand was exploring some of the private parts of his son. But was he his son? By now he didn´t remember. For he now Kouji was his daugther, a hot lady that needs to be instructed in life. Kouji in the mean time was struggleing without luck. He was trying to stay calm but it was impossible, a tear slid down his cheek.  
  
"Is my little girl crying? But how if I hadn´t do anything to hard on her?" - Kouji took this chance to hit his nipples with his knee, jump of the table and began to run toward the principal door. `Damm` was the only thing he could said the door was close. Maybe he could runaway across the bathroom window. He begans to run when a chair hits his back. - "Trying to scape my little one? Tut Tut bad bad girl. You shouldn´t do that. Now you have win a little. no not a little I mean BIG punishment. I´m not goig to lie you it would hurt you but you know it is for your own good. and my pleasure."  
  
"Let me go! Gerrof ¡ gerrof!" - it was to late by now the man was carrying him like a man carry his wife, the kid was struggeling but without luck again. The man in a way to silence him smash the boy agaist the frame of the door and enter to his room, the man´s room..  
  
He lay the boy in the bed and began to undress him first his jacket, then his t-shirt, he continues with his pants and finaly his boxers. He tied the boy in a hurry with things that he found in his way. He use the boy´s socks, a tie of him, and a sheed of his own bed. This was his fantasy he always wants to rape his daugther, this was his chance, his oportunity. When he finish he undress himself and sat in the top of his daghters limp body. He was ready to began to punish her little daughter. He slap her face twice, her cheeks were now in a rose tone and one of her lips were bleeding. He came closer to her and kiss her like he was his lover and meanwhile his tonge was trying to open the acces to her mouth across her teeth.  
  
Kouji was waking up trying to forget what has happen to him in the kitchen. When he open his eyes he saw a face so close to him, he was going to scream when a mouth close his and a tonge was forcing him to open his mouth. He couldn´t resist anymore time with his mouth closed he had to breath. He open the mouth and the tonge enter. Even now he couldn´t breath. He had to do something so he try to push of the man and his mouth but his arms could not move. He was tied. He had no choice now, he knows very well that he was gonna suffer the consecuences later but he had to do it, and he did. He bite him.  
  
The man yell. Kouji have now the chance to look the problem he was in, and he prefer not to watch time later. Both his father and him were naked and his father was in the top. He was going to die this time. The man began hitting him in all his body. He kick him until he was sure kouji could not move anymore. Here was when the man began to get fun with him.  
  
First of all he go away and came back with something that Kouji didn´t see. The man untie Kouji and pull him at the edge of the bed. He grab both legs lifting and separating them too. - "Well you could not say I didn´t warn you. I told you many years ago that you have to be a good girl. It seems that you didn´t listen to me. Now you have to afront the BIG consecuenses!" - Saying this he enter him with full force and stay in that position keeping there the presion of his body. Kouji that by the time was almost uncounsious began to scream, this was realy painful he thought. He plead his father to stop with this but the man didn´t listen to him.  
  
The man was in pleasure that produce to hear her little daughter screaming in pleasure of course, this was something that always excite him. He knows that she like all of this things that´s the reason for him to do it and that was the reason that he enter in her so many times. He knows that what give her more pleasure was full force enters, so when he enter he moves trying to explore her inside with his member. But after a while that he give pleasure to her and to he recive her moans he had to stop. He then look at his child that was exhausted like him, she looks like an angel he thought. He was standing up when he realized blood on his bed sheets. "Oh my God! She was virgin!" - He was very happy of that, that means that she didn´t have any sex with other man, and he was the one. She stay virgin just to give her purity to him, his father. He was hot again and jump on her and like a way of repayment he began to give her again as much pleasure as he can.  
  
The next morning everything hurts to Kouji. It was not the simple fact that he was rape by his own father, no, he was now laying in his father´s bed with him, his father in the top of him. He needs to go away, he wants to vomit everything he had inside and it doesn´t matter if he vomits his stomach. He try to slip of the bed without waking his father up but it was as imposible as just to try to stand up. His legs didn´t want to support his height and after a trembling he ends on the floor. He try try again but this time he could feel something wet in his legs as he could feel pain growing more intense in his bottom of them. He try to see what had his father done to he yesterday but it seems that the wound was inside him, it hurts too much and the bleeding was becoming more intense. At the time he could stand up by his own his father was behind him.  
  
His father was watching at himhe could feel it. Kouji began to shake as he came closer to him. He put a hand in Kouji´s shoulder as trying him to relax. - "Yesterday I was so drunken that I think you was your mother. You look just like her with that long black hair, your eyes are as blue as her.. by now I just don't care you are my little slut right now. So my little bitch began to jump on my bed as you did yesterday. I know you like it, that´s why you are bleeding now." - Kouji feels so dirty with all the things his father was telling him, he wants to cry, he wants to die.  
  
He knows he couldn´t resist him every try was just a simple hope to try to be free. His father push him into the bed. Kouji was sit at the edge and his father was standing up in front of him. - "I´m going to tell you what are you going to do. First of all you have to suck it. Slowly and softly, trying to taste it, and when you feel something on your mouth eat it. And repeat it all until I tell you to stop. Do you understand?". - He couldn´t talk, he didn´t want to do that, it was disgusting. - "This is the part when you bitch have to say: Yes my lord. I´ll do everything you say.Now say it!"  
  
"Yes my lord. I´ll do everything you say".  
  
"Thats it. Now begin with your work". - it was worse of what he have expect it. He began to suck his erection as he was told. He didn´t like the taste and of course he didn´t like the taste of the seeds that spread all over hjs mouth when his father reach his climax. Now his father was so horny that he couldn´t stop. He had to continue sucking him until his own father stop him. His father was now turn on and push him in the bed, now he was laying there. He began to bite Kouji in his neck as one of his fingers enter on him, he began to scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure. His moaning were exciting more his father that was begging to put more finger in his bottom. Now all the fingers seems that were trying to find something in him. A time later all the fingers where out of him and Kouji starts thinking that it was over, but it was a mistake. Now what was inside him was a tongue that was licking all his fluids, groin and his erection. He feels pleasure on that, but he feels that it was bad and he was a dirty person. He was relaxing when the same pain that he feels last night stroke him again.  
  
"Stop it! Please! Please stop doing that! It hurts!" - He could not resist it anymore, it hurts like hell. He could sense that everything was blurring up. If he was going to die then God realy exist. Then he blank out.  
  
The man was entering into him again and again, he loves whaen his daughter plead. The last time he push as harder as he can and then he feel like he had broke something in her. He take his member out and saw what he did. The boy "his daughter" was bleeding like crazy. Definitly this was bad. He had to do something, if she die then he will not have his toy. In a hurry he dress up and dress her with her clothes of last night. He grab a cover and wrap her with it. He carry her and began to walk, he had to find a taxi. But where is he going to take her? It has to be a place that not ask him a lot of things, it have to be a safe place for him and then he got it. He had a friend that was a doctor and he was going to understand him, thats why they were friends. But he will ask him to pay him and he don't have a lot of money. Maybe they could arrenge something with his beautiful daughter.  
  
He continue walking until he gets in the market. Out side the market was a white taxi. He continue walking toward it and ask the driver for the direction. It seems the man knows where it was his friends home and offer her a good price. He accepted and get in with her daughter in his arms. But as he gets in he could hear a voice, a boy voice. Maybe that boy is interest in know my daughter, now she wont know that boy, never. She was in love with him, his father, and he was in love of her daughter, by now they were a couple. She last night had given him his virginity, they were bond now and no one is going to separate them..  
  
TBC.  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Now to the ones who could read "all" the chapter . what do you think? Probably you are thinking that I´m a sick person that needs a psicologist right now! But what do you think?? I want answers and I need them now. You maybe are asking why? Well it is because I have an idea of my next fic and I have a lot of ideas for the next chapter but this ideas are yaoi ideas that are more brutal and crazy than this, but I want to know if you want them. If you don't them I have to write them lighter for you and all my crazy and lemon yaoi stuff is going to be post in some other page that loves this kind of things. I´m thinking in adultfanfiction.net or maybe other page. But I warn you if you decide the lighter chapter you´ll have to wait a little more than a week cause by now I have began to write chapter number 5 and I´m doing it very yaoi.  
  
And just for make clear all the things that maybe are a little dizzy. Kouji´s father is an alcoholic person and when you are drunk you could think your dog is a lion and your son is your daughter like in this case. But there are persone that continue beliving his own lies the next day like in this case too. And as you have notice too the man has lost his marbels, that and the fact that he didn´t see it in a long time ago if you know what I mean.  
  
Ohhh. yes I was forgetting something more. The last paragraph of this chapter was write by my big brother, he says he knows this things, I don{t know where did he but that is what he said. For me sounds dirty and aggg!! But for the content I think it was ok.  
  
Well I think that´s all I have to say to you.  
  
Of course I have to thank the people that give me their reviews and they are Kuroi Melody: I realy hope you like this chapter as you like the others, I know maybe it is a little sick in the part of the father but what can I do it was just what my brain told me to write. Do you now where do I find a traslator???  
  
The other one I want to thank is kala. You know you are my muse and I think I love your way to be yourself and why do I keep speaking in english? Kala te amo!!! Oye de donde sacaste esa idea?  
  
Well continue reading and write your reviews here in the bottom of this page, don't forget to answer my question Please!!!!! 


	5. Autor's note

Hi I just want to ay something. I have update chapter 4, 5 and 6 of Shattered Mirror. I have to say that the chapter 4 and 5 are very lime, yaoi so you have to be careful. Chapter 6 is the lightest one. If you want to continue reading this story you could go to adultfanfiction.net , you could find me as weird too. If you don't want to go and want to continue reading it then just write me a review asking for it, maybe I could send it to your mail.  
  
I was thinking on delete the lime parts for people here that wants to know how this story ends, maybe in the future (in three or four weeks).  
  
Well, that's all what I have to tell. at least by now.  
  
Oh.. "Deep in blue" and "Shadows" I'm going to update them very soon, beginning with "deep in blue".  
  
Ok that's it!!  
  
See you soon!! 


End file.
